


震惊！两名政客竟在厕所隔间内……！

by Thelivestockssay_bot



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelivestockssay_bot/pseuds/Thelivestockssay_bot





	震惊！两名政客竟在厕所隔间内……！

该死的、没有人情味的疯子。  
手指抚平浓密的金色卷发，西里欧暗暗啐了一口，上午的会议在北联党砥柱阿方索的演讲结束后短暂中止，徒留满座哗然，这家伙的脸皮到底有多厚，作为极右翼政党的一员在发表这样激进的观点以后还能坦然自若待着这间屋子里，他刚才可是很清楚地听到连北方联盟的人都发出了不少咒骂。西里欧觉着需要抽两口，从群情激愤大发议论的同党中悄悄抽身而去。他刻意避开离议政大厅最近的洗手间，那些老头子在马桶上花费的时间简直令人难以置信，如果有市民在他们厕所门前排过队，肯定不会给这些前列腺增生的老家伙投票。  
推门而入，简单确定这里除自己以外没有别人的西里欧从烟盒里抽出一支烟叼在嘴里，走到小便池前拉开裤链。身后隔间里忽然传出冲水声，吓得西里欧险些尿到裤腿上不说，烟头还差点戳在自己的鸡巴上z数秒后穿着银灰色西装的罪魁祸首眼镜男不紧不慢走出来，安静地站在洗手池前做清洗。看清他面容的那一刻西里欧简直想骂人。  
“乱咬人的疯狗。”  
阿方索那苍白又英俊的脸上浮现出轻蔑的笑容，从镜中投向自己的眼神如同看待垃圾，不紧不慢洗净双手：“会咬人的狗总归是好狗。但是连酒精和尼古丁都摆脱不掉的家伙怎么能管理国家，毫无自律可言的下等人连撒尿都一副得意忘形的样子。”  
“狗眼看人低。”  
身为政治家，打嘴仗是基本技能。然而阿方索浸淫其中多年，早已是个中翘楚，西里欧跟他磨嘴皮简直是为了一场必败的战役浪费时间。拉起裤链草草洗净手，侧眼一瞧这家伙居然还没磨蹭完，于是大大咧咧站到身后，捏住了他要命的地方。  
“你！”  
西里欧看着镜中那张震惊的脸，用健壮的胳膊按住他的腰，令他不能挣扎。阿方索是个浑身是刺的男人，那玩意手感却出乎意料的好，被来来回回抚摸很快就变得精神起来，隔着上好的布料隐隐可见轮廓。  
“来一发吧。”  
“这里是议会大楼。”  
“我知道。”  
“哼，我看你什么都不知道。”  
柔软的黑发扫过西里欧的脸颊，痒酥酥的，阿方索冷淡厌恶的表情只能令他更加兴奋。他加重了点力气，更用力地揉搓阿方索的阴囊，却始终缓慢地折磨着他。  
“政治家在民众面前要维持体面，而面对同类时要毫不留情地露出爪牙，这就是议员最重要的工作。不是你教我的吗？我记得很清楚。”  
“现在这里只有你的同类。”  
片刻沉寂过后阿方索猛地推开西里欧，扶正从鼻梁滑落的眼镜，擦干双手抚平西装，旋即恢复到衣冠禽兽的标准状态。镜子里面，站在身后的流氓西里欧，眉骨下那一双湿漉漉的迷人蓝眼睛依然在跟他调情，可别误会了什么，他们是意大利男人，含情脉脉的凝视是一种与生俱来的天赋，阿方索毫不怀疑像西里欧这样没节操的风流种子哪怕看着装满呕吐物的垃圾桶也能露出同样深情的眼神。  
“过来。”  
西里欧笑眯眯跟着他进了厕所最里面的隔间，阿方索摘下眼镜将其妥帖地收进外套口袋，挂在隔间的钩子上面，随后跪在马桶盖上面，哪怕在这种要命的时候，对阿方索来说一切依然要有条不紊。  
“不许弄皱我的西装。否则你要付干洗费。”  
这个人是如此精明干练，怎么还能想不通自己什么德行，总这样高抬着下巴对要操他的下等人发号施令，岂不是明摆着让自己反其道而行之？  
意外的甜头，不尝白不尝。不贪婪的人做不了政治家，西里欧懂得把握时机，立即紧贴过去将下巴搁在瘦削的肩胛骨上，嘴唇缠绵地吻过耳后留下烟草气味。他知道阿方索最讨厌自己这样，但哪怕在做爱的时候阿方索也是个废话极少的男人，不会浪费时间来抱怨。双手隔着衬衫捻过他的乳头，再沿腰线抚摸，去解他的腰带扣，却被轻轻挣开。  
“你以为现在是在什么地方？少玩花样，时间紧迫。”  
“嘁。”  
西里欧仅能用一个语气词表达自己的不满，迫不及待扑过去又被他皱着眉头训斥了。  
“把门锁上，你这个蠢货。”  
听到咔嗒的锁键声也并不能令阿方索紧绷的神经松弛下来，西里欧解开他的腰带，心急地将长裤与贴身的短裤被一并剥下，两只大手掐住浑圆的屁股揉捏。  
“多妙的屁股，天天坐办公室还这么翘？看来自律的精英阶层跟下等人还是有那么一点点不一样的地方。”  
“闭嘴。”  
阿方索谨慎地压低声音，西里欧这时已经扒开他的屁股缝，顺利探入反倒令他意外。两个指节可以直接插入，西里欧又加了一个手指，有些白浊黏稠的液体从阿方索自律的屁股里面挤出来。  
“你这个洁癖鬼居然没有清理早上的东西？”  
“时间宝贵，我跟五星运动党某些懒散的家伙可不一样，从不迟到。”  
“起码我有基本的廉耻。”  
长约六点九英寸带着残忍上翘弧度的凶器狠狠操进北联党砥柱那湿润的屁股，才一开始便火力全开，凶狠地将精液塞回阿方索的肠子深处。他们两个早就操得熟络，哪怕在这种时候肉欲也不是他们的一切，西里欧明白这一点，他也是这样的人，即便如此他还是不大满意阿方索居然能忍耐得如此完美，连声闷哼都没有。只有他知道，今天早上在他们的卧室里这家伙坐在粗硬的鸡巴上疯狂扭腰，叫得比意大利共和国最粗俗鄙陋的妓女还放浪。  
“你这个疯子、满肚子都是精液坐在一群顽固不化的北联党身边，亏你还能顶着一本正经的脸发表那种刻薄的政见，政治家真虚伪啊。”  
“在会议期间发情还敢说自己有基本的廉耻，你也是不遑多让的病态。”  
“谁叫我就喜欢你这样看不起人的漂亮疯子。你说疯话的样子太他妈性感，我早就硬了。”  
那从一丝不苟的衬衣下面浮起异样的红晕，阿方索费力撑着墙，在承受冲击与快感的同时还要注意不让身体失去平衡。  
“真努力啊，议员，我愿意投你一票。”


End file.
